Elemental Rosario endedinfinite hiatus
by ArbiterTheFirst
Summary: Tsukune finally confesses to Moka, with disastrous results. But this awakens something inside him. Something that had been sleeping in his family for generations. A power that once ruled the planet, but fell, forgotten, and lost. And now, awakened.
1. Chapter 1

As everyone here knows, i do not own Rosario Vampire nor any of the affiliated characters or events. This is just something i wanted Tsukune to be. I came up with the creature and all its abilities on my own and if it sounds like something you have read or heard about i assure you i did not steal the idea.

Tsukune stood at the edge of the cliff, gazing out over the sea. He looked down at his hand as he pulled it away from his chest. It wasn't his normal skin tone. It was dyed a dark red. His chest throbbed painfully with each beat of his heart and sent lines of pain arcing through his body with every breath he took. Looking up, he watched the sun set over the ocean. He smiled to himself, thinking how the disappearing light was a good physical representation of his life. Slowly fading away into oblivion. _Except_ he thought, _my life will not return with the end of the night._ A flare of pain suddenly shot through him. He grimaced as he clutched his chest in agony and doubled over coughing. Each cough sent new waves of pain through him. Blood splattered the ground as he forced it out of his lungs and fell to one knee.

He looked up, panting slightly from the ordeal. Dark red blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth and dripped off his chin. The sun had nearly set. Almost all light was gone as night spread its dark grip across the sky and land. He struggled to his feet.

A crack rang out behind him.

He turned, looking for the source of the sound. If it was a member of Anti-Thesis, or some student looking to fight him for standing, then he was dead. He didn't have any strength left in him to fight.

Inner Moka walked out of the forest, her pale face unreadable and blood-red eyes emotionless. She took in his form with an air of apathy.

Eyes sad, Tsukune smiled slightly as he turned to face her. Blood continued to leak out of the corners of his mouth and around the fingers that were covering the wound on his chest.

""What are you smiling about?" Inner Moka asked coldly.

"Nothing of importance. Just about how much of an idiot I've been and how much trouble I've caused." Tsukune replied, looking at his feet sadly. "Moka-sama, I'm not mad about what happened or about what you did."

_Flashback_

_Tsukune watched in awe as Moka changed into her vampire form. Why would she want to talk to me, he wondered. He feared the ever possible chance of her rejecting him. If it did happen, she would probably be blunt and to the point. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what happened next._

"_So you want to be with me, Aono Tsukune, hmm? Is that right?" Inner Moka said sensually to him, sending shivers up Tsukune's spine._

"_I love you both with all of my being. I always have really. So yes, that is right." He replied with conviction. He was prepared for her to tell him that she didn't care and for him to know his place. What he was not prepared for, however, was to have a fist meet his stomach, sending him backwards into and through six very old and large trees._

_He lay on the ground, dust slowly dissipating into the air around him. He coughed up blood as he got to his feet. What the hell was that, he wondered. Then he saw a figure walk out of the dust in front of him. It was Inner Moka, her eyes burning with an indescribable rage._

"_You cocky little punk!" She yelled, grabbing his arm and slamming him into the ground with all of her might. "How fucking dare you think that I would ever want to be with any creature below me! And you! Of all people. What would ever make you think that you even had the slightest chance with me? You, a filthy, fucking human! Of all creatures!" She straddled his chest and started punching his chest as hard as she possibly could. With each impact, Tsukune was forced deeper into the ground and colossal amounts blood was forced out his mouth. He couldn't breathe. The blood that was filling his mouth was filling his lungs as well._

_She stood up and picked him up. "Know your place you stupid little boy. I, a proud and noble vampire would never, even consider, going out with a thing like you. You are the lowest of the low. You are something I would rather watch burn than even come close to getting anywhere near intimate. You should be thankful that I'm using my own hands to hit you. You unworthy piece of scum." She kicked him into the air and waited until he fell back in front of her before spinning around and slamming her heel as hard as she could into his side, sending him into a wall at breakneck speed._

_Once the dust cleared from his impact with the wall, Moka could make out the struggling form of Tsukune. He had destroyed the concrete wall and was suspended above the ground with two pieces of metal rebar through his chest; once penetrated through his ribcage and lung and the other with through the muscle beneath his collarbone. _

_Tsukune screamed in pain as he pulled himself off the rebar and dropped to the ground. Moka stared at him in amazement as he picked himself off the ground, coughing up rivers of blood. _

"_I understand, Akashiya-sama." He said, using her family name instead of her given name, to show that he has received the message and would not get close to her again. Inner Moka cringed inwardly. She hadn't meant to push him that far away. Now she doubted whether he would continue to stay around her other self._

_Tsukune dragged himself to the infirmary, barely making it inside before collapsing to the floor and fainting due to blood loss._

_Flashback End_

"It wouldn't matter to me even if you were mad at me. What makes you think you care in the slightest about what happens to you?" she replied coldly.

"Well you came out here looking for me, didn't you?"

"Not of my own volition, actually. The headmaster requested that I find you seeing as it was me that put you in the hospital in the first place. Which brings me to my objective and my own question; why are you out here, instead of in the infirmary?"

Tsukune paused, gathering his thoughts. He sighed. "Moka-sama, ever since I came to this academy, some great things have happened. First I met you, then I became friends with Kurumu, then Gin and Yukari, and then Mizore. And we went on so many adventures , had so much fun, and I though that even through the bad times that everything was turning out phenomenally. But I've realized something. The worst fights we've been in, the ones where you got hurt, were because of me." Tsukune gritted his teeth in pain and anger, "And I couldn't do a damn thing. I couldn't do a fucking thing, other than take off a piece of jewelry. And I never knew why I was so freaking helpless. But not only that, I've been hurting my friends every day! All because I'm too much of a coward to tell them of how I really feel."

Tsukune coughed, triggering another spasm of pain and coughing. He recovered from the fit, standing up shakily. Blood now stained both of his hands and covered his once white school shirt.

His eyes flicked up to her, then drifted to the ground between them. He whispered, so softly that even with her enhanced senses the female vampire nearly missed it, a small statement that struck the vampire to the very depths of her heart.

"I'm dying."

She started towards him, her voice rising with every step she took, "The why are you out here instead of in the hospital? Do you know how upset my other self would be?" She screamed, keeping up the façade that she didn't are at all. "I'm the one who's going to have to put up with her bitching and moaning until she finally manages to get over it!"

Tsukune smiled sadly. "Don't worry. She'll get over me fast enough. There's bound to be another filthy human just like me. With the billions of us that exist, there must be another that has blood that's just as tasty as mine."

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like there is no possible chance for you to survive! Just go to the hospital and get some help you fool!"

Tsukune shook his head. "That's just it. It was the doctors that told me that I was going to die. There wasn't a thing they could do to stop it. Apparently, a piece of one of my ribs broke off and shredded the majority of my heart and punctured a lung. By all rights, I should have died," Tsukune looked at his watch, "about an hour and a half ago."

Inner Moka just stared at him in shock, rooted about fifteen feet away from him, his words stopping her in her tracks.

"But I refuse to allow my blood to be on your hands. Figuratively at least." Tsukune chuckled at his morbid joke.

Moka's face changed from shock to confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She didn't notice as his left hand moved to the Holy Lock attached to his right wrist.

"I mean that I have made my own decision. I have. Nobody has forced me or compelled me to do what I am about to do." He looked up at her with pity and sadness on his face. "Tell everyone else that I'm sorry. But I shouldn't be in the way of them and their happiness."

"Sorry for that? What are you-"

"No. Sorry for this." In one fluid motion, Tsukune ripped the lock off his right wrist and threw it at Moka's face. As he predicted, she instinctively flinched back and grabbed the lock. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Tsukune used the last bit of control he had to fling himself backwards off the cliff.

By the time Moka managed to regain her senses, all she could see in front of her was emptiness. She could feel his youki getting further away. She ran to the edge of the cliff and looked over just in time to watch his body smash against the rocks and disappear into the water as the last rays of sunlight vanished over the horizon.

She sat there, staring at the place where his body entered the turbulent waters, disbelief engraved onto her normally emotionless face.

After what seemed like hours, she sat back, finally accepting what had happened. Silently, she took the rosario out of her pocket and out it on. She slumped to the ground as her power left her and she turned back into her emotional self. Moments later, Outer Moka sat up, looking around in confusion before getting up and returning to her dorm

**-Timeskip: 1 hour-**

Outer Moka lay curled in a ball in a corner of her room, sobbing quietly to herself

**-Timeskip: 10 Days-**

Fifteen or so students stood in the graveyard that resided on the grounds of Yokai Academy. Some stood stoically, others cried quietly, and all were dressed in black, the traditional funeral color. They started leaving now that the proceedings were over and they had paid their respects to the deceased and made their way to the buses that would take them home while they waited for the start of the next school year.

One student looked back sadly as she boarded the bus. The grave held no body, just an empty casket. The board chairman had decided against retrieving his corpse. She had passes her exams, slipping from second in the class to third with the passing of Tsukune distracting her. As she boarded the bus, she promised to return, if only to honor his memory.

Well that was chapter 1 everybody. i hope you all enjoy the intro. it picks up dont worry. just give it some time please and thank you. feel free to message me with concerns, ideas, rants, and questions. i'll do my best to answer them.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2 folks. Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review. It helps me know what is working and what isn't. and remember, this is my story after all. There's no guarantee that your suggestion will make it into the story. And sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I'm moving to university from Atlanta, GA and my university is in British Columbia, Canada. And i'm driving. Anyways, here we go. Oh and before I forget: if you gonna write a review or especially if you're gonna message me, don't get on my case about how any of the characters aren't acting the way they do in the manga. Remember please, this is a FAN FICTION. I, the all-powerful author, decide how they act.

**Next School Year:**

Akashiya Moka stepped off the bus, not paying attention to the bus driver's warning of "ancient powers awakening". She looked around the bus stop sadly. Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of her deceased friend. Inhaling deeply, she was surprised to notice that his scent was still lingering in the air. She figured that since the Headmaster of Yokai Academy controlled the weather and never allowed it to rain, it only made sense that his scent would prevail through the break.

She slowly made her way towards the school, not focusing on the people around her. She looked up and saw Kurumu, who glared at her with a look that would make the Headmaster shiver. Moka cringed and looked away shamefully, continuing her walk to the school. At the school gates, she saw Ruby directing first years to the orientation room. Ruby looked at Moka sadly, then looked slightly downwards and glared at her Rosario. It was clear she didn't blame Outer Moka for the events that transpired last school year. Just her Inner personality. Moka was grateful that she had at least one friend in the entire school. Then a small form came hurtling out from behind Rudy and collided with Moka, burying its head in her breasts. Moka stumbled back a step before recognizing the young witch holding her. Yukari looked up at her with sad eyes before clutching her tighter and burying her face in her cleavage once again. Moka wrapped her arms around her friend. She didn't know if Yukari was still friends with her Inner personality though.

Yukari looked up at Moka. "Guess what Moka! We're in the same class! You and me and Mizore and the big boobed idiot. We even have the same homeroom teacher!"

Moka looked down at Yukari and smiled sadly. "That's great Yukari-chan. Let's go to class now shall we?"

As the two of them walked towards their class, neither noticed a tall figure in a white robe with glowing eyes and a large smile watching them, wondering how this year would turn out.

**Homeroom: 5 minutes later**

Moka walked into the room following a very bubbly and enthusiastic Yukari. The room was just starting to fill up. About ten students were either chatting among themselves or sitting in their desks waiting for class. Moka noticed someone sitting in Tsukune's old seat. He had his feet up on the desk and appeared to be sleeping. He wasn't following the school's dress code. That much was plainly obvious. He was wearing a dark grey overcoat with a hood that covered the upper half of his face. Instead of the regulation black dress pants, he wore what appeared to be a dark pair of baggy jeans over his black combat boots. His bangs came down to his nose, obscuring the majority of his face, only revealing his mouth, the only clue revealing that he was indeed asleep.

Moka didn't pay any more attention to him as she took her seat in front of him. She stared down at her notebook, lost in her thoughts.

_I guess he really is gone._

_**Yes. He is. I… I didn't mean for things to turn out this way.**_

_I don't care anymore. And you never did either._

_**What? How could you say something like that?**_

_Because of what you did._

_**I just meant to keep him out of harm's way-**_

_By nearly killing him? By ACTUALLY killing him?_

_**It wasn't supposed to kill him! Just make it clear!**_

_Make what clear?_

_**That I would never be with someone like him.**_

_Why wouldn't you?_

_**Because I am a vampire of course! He was just a lowly human tha-**_

_A lowly human? A LOWLY HUMAN? He saved us, __both__ of us mind you, so many times and nearly died because of it! He could remove the Rosario! The Rosario which only father was supposed to be able to do! He sacrificed himself for us because he loved US. Not you. Not me. But both of us. You self-righteous bitch. You only cared for your pride. Never for anything or anyone else. Not even Tsukune who let you out of your seal and tried to be kind to you always._

Tears started to gather in the corners of Outer Moka's eyes as she argued with her inner self. She wiped them away. She looked down at her arm as she felt something lightly touch it. She turned to the left and saw Yukari looking at her with concerned eyes. Moka smiled back halfheartedly, shaking her head, indicating she didn't want to talk about it. Yukari gently pulled her hand away and focused on the teacher once again giving them the lecture on what Yokai Academy was and how it was meant to teach everyone how to coexist with humans. Moka turned to the window, sadness slowly enveloping her once again.

**After classes**

Moka slowly made her way towards the girls dorms, glancing to the sides as she remembered the times she had stood and talked with Tsukune, where she fed on him, how he made her laugh when they were alone, how happy she had felt with him by her side. She heard the sounds of a scuffle breaking out on the road in front of her where it split to go the boys and girls dorms respectively.

Coming to the fork in the road, she froze as she saw the uniforms of the student police. With Tsukune gone, they had apparently gone back to their old ways.

"Let's go punk. You're coming with us." One of them said as he hit a student over the head. Moka gasped as she realized the student was none other than the one that she had been sitting in front of in class today.

"If you would clean out your ears and listen, I am trying to tell you that I have the Headmaster's permission. I can get it out if you wou-" He was trying to pull a scrap of paper out of his coat when the leader of the Student Police came up from behind and hit him in the back of the neck, stunning him and knocking him to the ground. Kuyou reached down and picked up the scrap of paper that had fallen out of the student's hand when he fell. The student's head angled upwards, showing that he was watching Kuyou.

"There, see? It explicitly states that I have permission to wear… what I… want…to…" he trailed of as the piece of paper burned to a crisp in Kuyou's hand. Moka shivered, remembering the fire wielding abilities of the yōko.

"You have written permission? I don't see any written permission. Do you guys?" he grinned evilly as his underlings laughed.

The student's mouth twisted slowly into a snarl. His head suddenly looked to the side and his hands clenched, like if he was trying to control himself. Moka stepped forward. "Stop this right now!" she commanded in the most authoritative voice she could muster.

The Student Police Force stopped and turned, seeking out the one who opposed them. They noticed Moka standing in the road with the sternest glare she could muster.

_**You idiot! What are you doing? You can't do anything and neither can I with Tsukune gone!**_

_Shut up! This is still wrong! Someone has to stand up to them. Besides, they might back off when they see that it is me._

The majority of the student police force looked scared and took a step back. The rest looked to Kuyou for direction.

Kuyou threw back his head and laughed. "You think you scare me, little _sealed_ vampire? You can't raise a hand against me now that you've gone and killed Tsukune. Stupid girl." He snickered and gestured towards Outer Moka with his hand. "Enjoy boys. She's all yours."

The eyes of the male Police Force members lit up with lust and glee. Their leader was giving them permission to do whatever they wanted to the one and only Akashiya Moka! This was the chance of a lifetime for any teenage male monster.

As the members of the Student Police Force advanced on Moka, Kuyou began laughing and placed a foot on the cloaked student's back, forcing him into the dirt. "This will teach every student a lesson as to what will happen if they resist the Student Police Force ever again."

A low rumble stopped the advancing Police Force members in their tracks. Kuyou stopped laughing and looked around, confused.

"Touch her, and I _will _rip your throats out."

Kuyou looked down, surprised. The student he was holding down with his foot was staring up at him but was shaking slightly.

Kuyou smirked, "Oh what's the matter little monster? Scared?" Kuyou threw back his head and started laughing. He only managed to laugh a couple of seconds before he felt himself get thrown off balance. He landed heavily on the ground, knocking up a cloud of dust. He looked up with a snarl on his face, determined to punish the one who just humiliated him.

Suddenly, a huge youki erupted from right next to where Kuyou was sitting on the ground. The cloud of dust swirled and revealed the cloaked student standing upright, mouth pressed into a thin line. The left side of his upper lip lifted slowly, revealing a sharpened canine. Slowly, the rest of his lip followed suit, turning the thin line into a snarl and fully revealing both sharpened canines. His hands unclenched but kept themselves partially curved, giving them the appearance of claws. The tendons and veins on his hands were popping out, plainly revealing how tense his hands were. Kuyou couldn't determine whether or not his hands were tensed because the student was readying himself or because he was attempting to contain himself.

A low rumble coursed through the bodies of the Student Police and Moka. It was so low it was more felt in everyone's chest rather than heard, similar to the feeling when the bass level at a concert is turned up to the point that people feel it in their chests. The Police turned to face this new threat. Kuyou sat frozen in place, trembling. This was the second time he ever felt truly scared for his life, the other time right after he had injured Akashiya Moka and Tsukune had attacked him.

The assembled Student Police members took their battle positions, ready to obliterate what they perceived as a bluff. Most had already partially transformed into their monster forms. They leaned forwards, preparing to attack.

"_**Move and you die.**_"

The voice rumbled throughout the students in the area, freezing them where they stood and in Kuyou's place, sat. The cloaked student looked at the assembled students around him. "_**Apparently, none of you learned your lesson the last time we encountered each other.**_" He said.

"What last time? You've never been to this school before." Kuyou had finally regained his composure and his wits. He stood and faced the cloaked student. "You haven't ever been to this school before and you think you're so powerful because you can amplify your youki a bit. You trash. Get on your knees and apologize before I make you regret being born." Kuyou growled the last sentence and pointed at the ground in front of him.

The cloaked student slowly turned his head to face Kuyou. "_**We have met before Kuyou, leader of the Student Police Force. You were just as arrogant and corrupt then as you are now. You learned nothing from the beating Inner Moka-sama, myself and my friends delivered. Now, you will relearn that lesson. The hard way. As will any of your subordinates that do not repent now,**_" he said, voice once again rumbling throughout the clearing.

Kuyou's face twisted insanely. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to kill you, take that bitch back to the Police Force headquarters, and turn her into my little slut. Do you know why? Because I am the strongest! Ever since I was beaten I have been training on my own and now I'm much stronger than I ever was. The vampire and her friends had issues with me before and now? I could kill her without transforming. You are scum do you hear me?" Kuyou screamed at the cloaked student, foam forming at the corners of his mouth and spit flying and he raged at the one who opposed him, "And nothing, NOTHING, shall oppose me and survive! YOU WILL DIE SCUM DO YOU HEAR ME!" With his last statement, Kuyou transformed into a burst of flame, revealing that he had indeed grown since he fought Tsukune and his friends for now he had _six _tails. He pointed at the cloaked student and screamed at his underlings, "FUCKING OBLITERATE HIM!"

The Student Police Force yelled battle cries and rushed at their opponent all at once. The cloaked student shook his head. "_**I warned you but you guys just don't listen, do you?**_"

Hahahahahaha cliffhanger yeah i know so sorry and yes i understand this isn't as good at the first but hey, i'm exhausted from constantly driving. Anyways, R&R people and theres no need to be lenient. I dont mind really. but please, get off my case about spelling and grammar and stuff. you know what i mean to say. Yeesh. Seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again hello and this is chapter 3! Obviously. But anyways, thanks for the reviews and such and sorry it took me so long to post this. I used to live in Atlanta, Georgia and now I'm going to University in British Columbia, Canada. I had to drive here bleargh. Not. Fun. Anyways, heres number 3.

The cloaked student turned to face the oncoming rush of monsters, mouth pressed in a tight line. After what happened with Tsukune and his friends, they were taking no chances against this new adversary. Of course, none of them ever considered the fact that this cloaked student could actually be more powerful than their leader, who was standing on the sidelines smirking. The first Police Force member reached the cloaked student and raised his arm, preparing to claw the cloaked student's eyes, blinding him. Before he had the chance to, the student had grabbed him by the top of his head, swinging him around and throwing him over his companions. The rest of the Student Police force slowed, considering this new turn of events worryingly. The cloaked student had taken out one of them with nearly no effort on his part.

"What are you waiting for?" Kuyou screamed at them, "KILL HIM! THERE ARE THIRTY OF YOU AND ONE OF HIM!"

This new information strengthened the Police force's resolve. After all, he couldn't block them all at once could he? Screaming once again, they resumed their charge on the lone student.

None of them noticed that the cloaked student's mouth had slowly changed from being pressed in a thin line into a small smile and now into a full blown grin. As they rushed at him, he started giggling, which quickly changed into a laugh usually heard only from the insane.

"Heh. Hehe. Ah ha ha ha ha. Hahaha! Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha Haa! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

The cloaked student leaped forward, landing in the midst of the group of Student Police Force members. Before any of them had time to react, he lanced out with his left arm, backhanding one of the Police Force members on his bottom jaw so hard his head twisted a full 360 degrees around, snapping his neck and killing him instantaneously. Without losing his rhythm or momentum, the cloaked student reached out faster than the eye could see with his right hand, grabbed another Police Force member's face, drew him back, then smashed him into the earth, back of the head first. Blood splurted out as the earth cracked beneath the force of the impact. Blood splashed on the cloaked student, but this only seemed to drive him into an even higher state of bloodlust. He continued on his rampage, dodging the punch of another police force member, grabbing the offending hand, swinging the poor Student Police Force member around by him arm with enough power to rip the arm off at the shoulder (which is just what happened), then proceeding to use the arm as a weapon, beating up the other police force members with it until it disintegrated in a cloud of blood, bone, and flesh.

Finally, the rest of the Student Police Force gathered their wits and began their counterattack on the cloaked student. Which ended up being completely useless. Every punch, kick, burst of fire, boulder, and everything else that was thrown at him, was dodged and avoided with a fluidity and grace that nobody, not even Inner Moka, had seen before. The cloaked student dodged another punch from a troll, grabbed the offending arm, swung him overhead and smashed him into the ground on his back, cracking and shattering the earth further. Following the swing, the cloaked student jumped up, legs pointed perfectly straight and landed feet first on the trolls exposed chest, crushing his ribs and forcing his internal organs out through his stomach in a fountain of blood and gore.

Kuyou stared in disbelief as the cloaked student demolished the elite force Kuyou had assembled. He just couldn't accept that this student was really beating the Police Force. It was a déjà vu moment from when Tsukune and his friends opposed him. Kuyou's face turned from one of disbelief into a twisted snarl. There was no way that he would allow a repeat of the humiliation he suffered that time. He began gathering fire in his hands, preparing to strike when the cloaked student wasn't paying attention.

There were now eight left from the thirty Student Police Force members that challenged the cloaked student originally. They knew that no matter what they did, they would die. If they attacked the cloaked student, he would kill them. If they just stood there, the cloaked student would kill them. If they fled, they cloaked student would kill them before they had even taken ten steps. And even if they did manage to flee, Kuyou would finish them off later for deserting and disobeying him. The cloaked student dropped the mangled corpse of the monster he had just finished killing.

The cloaked bloodthirsty student turned to them, still smiling insanely. They backed away in fear.

"_**Run little monsters. Run away as fast as you can. And never, let me repeat myself, NEVER attack me or anyone else again.**_" The cloaked student said to them in an even deeper and scarier voice.

The eight Student Police members considered their options. There was always the chance that the cloaked student could beat Kuyou. Better take those odds they reasoned. The eight nodded frantically to the cloaked student, then turned tail and sprinted away as fast as their legs could possible carry them.

Kuyou stared at where the last eight had been standing. _They really think I could lose_ he realized. There was no other explanation because he had demonstrated what happened to those who disobeyed him or deserted him. The rotting corpses were still hanging in the detention center.

"Fine then. I'll finish you off myself and deal with those traitorous fucks later," Kuyou snarled.

Kuyou slowly circled the cloaked student, who turned slowly, following Kuyou stile still keeping the grin on his face. Outer Moka continued watching from where she had been sitting on the ground, thankful that she had been forgotten by Kuyou. Inner Moka also watched intently from the Rosario. She had the feeling that she knew this person. His fighting style was familiar, yet at the same time strange, alien. And the youki that the student emanated. It too stirred up a sense of familiarity in her but she couldn't place it. Like the memory was just out of her reach, taunting her. She continued watching, hoping there a clue would reveal itself and resolve this enigma in her mind.

With an unspoken signal, both Kuyou and the cloaked student stopped moving. The clearing was silent except for the sound of the breeze and the rustling of dry leaves. Outer Moka realized that she was holding her breath. She trembled as she felt the bloodlust and murderous intent coming from the two fighters facing each other. She slowly released the breath she was holding.

With the sound of Outer Moka exhaling, both fighters sprung into action.

An explosion erupted from Kuyou's feet, propelling him straight at the cloaked student. Kuyou forced a stream of fire out from his right elbow, accelerating his fist straight at the cloaked student. Taking advantage of Kuyou's uncontrolled mid-air flight, the cloaked student dropped down on all fours underneath the flying form of Kuyou. Balancing himself on his hands, the cloaked student tilted forwards and kicked his legs upwards so that he was doing a handstand. This caused his feet to impact harshly with Kuyou's solar plexus, disrupting his flight. Kuyou twisted himself in mid-air and landed on his feet, sliding backwards a little. With a roar Kuyou drew his hands up then smashed them into the ground, sending dual lines of fire at the cloaked student. Without batting an eye the cloaked student simply stood and swept his right hand sideways, dispelling the two lines of fire. Grinning evilly, the cloaked student slammed his hands down into the ground. Kuyou prepared himself for whatever the cloaked student was planning. Kuyou stared in astonishment as the cloaked student heaved backwards and lifted a piece of earth the size of a classroom out of the ground and held it above his head with a single hand, grinning.

Kuyou's mind started racing, trying to think how he could counter a creature that had enough power to lift enormous pieces of the earth out of the ground easily and could keep up with his fire accelerated speed. _Think think think dammit how can I possibly stop this fire cant destroy earth but if I use that move there's a chance that I'll destroy both the rock and that fucker but the headmaster would probably get mad at me for killing that goddamn vampire but I don't care he is going to die!_

Growling, Kuyou hunched over, the flames on his body growing larger and burning hotter. The cloaked student took advantage of his adversary's momentary opening and hurled the huge piece of earth at him. Kuyou looked up sharply to see a large rock flying towards him. Without thinking, Kuyou unleashed a concentrated blast of flames at the rock, shattering it. Looking around though, Kuyou saw no trace of the cloaked student.

While Kuyou was looking around frantically, Moka saw the cloaked student. He was crouching on a fragment of the rock that was going past Kuyou. Inner Moka instantly understood what had happened.

_**I see… **_she said.

_What? What happened? _Outer Moka asked.

_**When the cloaked student had thrown the boulder at Kuyou, it had not only functioned as an attack, but also as a distraction. The cloaked student must have anticipated that Kuyou would either have dodged out of the way or he would have gotten lucky and destroyed the boulder so he leaped onto the back of it. The boulder created a blind spot for Kuyou, giving that cloaked guy an advantage. Whether Kuyou destroyed the boulder or just dodged it, it would give the cloaked student an advantage. Smashing the boulder was probably the worst idea because now Kuyou has to fight amid a lot of dust and debris. This guy is a good tactician.**_

The cloaked student leaped off the piece of rock and landed on Kuyou's back, slamming him into the ground. The cloaked student put his left knee on Kuyou's back, between his shoulder blades, pinning him to the ground. To humiliate him, he placed his right foot on Kuyou's head, pushing his face into the dirt.

"_**Had enough yet, little foxie?**_" The cloaked student taunted the leader of the Student Police Force.

Kuyou roared, sending flames up around his body, forcing the cloaked student to leap backwards. Looking up, the cloaked student froze as he saw the new situation.

In the moment that Kuyou had sent the cloaked student back, he had raced up behind Moka and taken her hostage. Kuyou's finger was pointed directly at Moka's temple. The cloaked student could see the youki and fire charging in his finger, ready to fire into Moka's head.

"Make a move and I'll send a jet of superheated flames straight through her skull motherfucker!" Kuyou yelled, grinning like a madman.

The cloaked student straightened up, the grin disappearing from his face, replaced by a glare. In less than a hundredth of a second, much faster than Kuyou could possibly react, the cloaked student had moved from where he had straightened up over to Moka's side. The scattered students who had been drawn to the explosions later described it as "it just seemed as though he was in two places at once almost, it just happened so fast".

From the cloaked student's point of view, once he saw Kuyou take Moka hostage, time seemed to slow down. His senses were heightened. He could see every leaf on the surrounding trees and every individual pink hair on Outer Moka's head. He could smell charred dirt and ash. Each crackle and snap of the leaves and twigs below his feet was as clear as the school bell. He could taste the dust in the air, mixed with the barest taints of blood. He felt the wind's every caress on his skin, the rasp of his clothes as they moved. The cloaked student watched Kuyou's mouth move but couldn't understand the words coming out of it. It was probably a threat but that didn't matter. He had enough power to easily rescue her. While everyone else thought he was moving super-fast, he simply strolled over to Kuyou.

Kuyou's eyes widened as he suddenly realized he was talking to thin air. His eyes moved to glance to the left, where he noticed the cloak of the opposing student. Then Kuyou got a close up view of the student's hand as the cloaked student grabbed Kuyou by his face and brutally threw him away from Moka and into a series of trees. Kuyou managed to get one last hit in before he slammed through an ancient oak and then four others. The finger that was charged with fire went off as the cloaked student threw Kuyou. The jet of fire managed to nail the cloaked student in the side of the head, consuming it in a small, violent explosion.

Students within a fifty yard radius of the fight heard the last explosion, and rushed to see what had happened. When they arrived on the scene, they saw a group of students looking at a crumpled and broken figure that seemed to have smashed through some trees. There was the gorgeous Akashiya Moka sitting on the ground in shock, staring at another student to was leaned backwards a little bit, with his head smoking. People started murmuring, drawing conclusions.

The gathered crowd quieted as the cloaked student started leaning forwards. He stopped moving once he was standing straight up and put a hand to his smoke-obscured head, as though he was slightly disoriented. As he stopped moving, the wind picked up, blowing the last remnants of the smoke off the cloaked students face. Everyone stood in a mixture of shock and awe as Aono Tsukune took his hand off his face and looked around at the gathered students staring at him in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

Aono Tsukune looked around at the gathered students, observing them calmly. Not a single student made a move to help the fallen Student Police force leader. Most students were barely breathing, fearful of incurring the wrath of the student before them, the now revealed Tsukune. Tsukune then turned his stare towards Outer Moka, who flinched and looked away.

_How can I look at him? _She thought to herself.

She looked up in surprise as she felt herself get lifted into the air. She saw Tsukune's face looking emotionlessly upwards. He looked down at her, his face splitting into a grin.

"How about we get away from all these people, hmm?" he said, then Moka felt the wind rush past her. She looked down only to see that they were a couple hundred feet above the ground. She quickly turned her face back and buried it into Tsukune. Even though she was a vampire, a fall from this height could easily kill her.

_Not that it would be all that surprising if he did drop me._ She thought to herself sadly.

Moka was jarred out of her moping with the impact of Tsukune landing on the earth. He set her down gently and surprised her with a question.

"Can you hear what happens in the outside world when your other personality is unsealed?" He stared at her quizzically. She looked back at him with confusion plain on her face and slowly nodded.

"Well then there are some things that I need to discuss with your other self. Don't worry. I'm not going to kill her." He walked over to Moka and reached for her Rosario. She finally mustered up her courage and mumbled to him,

"I'm so sorry."

He moved closer to her and instead of removing her Rosario, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She froze, scared that he was going to extract revenge on her.

"Don't be. It wasn't you who did that. I know and understand that the two of you are different people and that you are not responsible for the actions of her and vice versa. I do not hold you responsible for her actions." He let go of her, backing up to look at her face. His hand moved over to grab her Rosario. "But your Inner personality, well, that's a totally different story." He said as he ripped the Rosario off.

He stood back as the maelstrom of energy erupted from Moka's body. Little bats formed and flew around her, chattering and gliding around the pillar of energy. Tsukune watched unaffected as Moka's body filled out and as the pink in her hair bled out and turned silver. Finally, the show was over and Inner Moka stood before Tsukune in all her glory. She looked at him coldly, showing no emotion. No happiness that he was alive, no joy that he had survived, no remorse for what she had done to him.

"**Well it's good to know you aren't dead. Now I don't have to listen to my other self's bitching and moaning.**" She said coldly. He glared at her in return.

"Do you really have no remorse for what you did to me? How you crushed me because you were a vampire? Did you not realize that after taking so much blood from you, I too had become immortal as well? Of course, immortals are susceptible to wounds of the flesh and can contract an incurable disease although that much is unlikely. And you have no feelings of regret that you nearly killed me just because I asked you out?" He questioned her. He stared at her, anger burning in his eyes.

"**Of course not. Why should I? I am a vampire and you are a changed human. I am nearly royalty and you are but a peasant. Why should I lower myself to accept you? Why should I make the rest of society that the elite can mingle with the scum?**"

"So that's all I was to you? Scum? Is that it Akashiya Moka?" Tsukune questioned her, his voice hardening with every word he said.

"**I admit, you were more than just scum. You had become, special to me I admit, and that is why I chose to save you on more than one occasion, and to train you.**"

"So I was just a special piece of scum then? Is that how it is Moka-_sama_," he replied, putting emphasis on the honorific, "well why don't I tell you what I had to go through because of you and your damn ideals."

Flashback (Tsukune's perspective)

_I leaped backwards off the cliff as I ripped the holy lock off. I felt the wind rush past and the sea spray sting as it hit my skin. I guess I had become more vampire than ghoul. In the last couple moments before I hit the water, everything seemed to slow down. It was painfully apparent that my consciousness was being eaten away by the very creature that was born from Moka-san's blood. Then I felt the impact of the rocks and the water. The creature in my head screamed. The water was pain personified. Electricity coursed throughout my body and sparked in front of my eyes. Then I suddenly felt lighter, as though a weight had been lifted from my body. The creature was gone, it was dead, gone, I could feel it. But at the same time, I could feel the last shreds of my life leave me. The darkness came, and I welcomed it with open arms and accepted my mortality._

_Then I awoke. But I was no longer in the ocean. The air was still. I looked around myself. I was in an arena it appeared. I stood and looked at the ground. I was in the middle of a large circle that was slightly lit. Outside the circle was a never ending darkness. On the edges of the circle of light were eight pillars, each a different color, each with writing on them that I could not read. They were colored Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, White, Beige, Black and Dark Purple. Behind the black and purple pillars stood two people. Each was wearing a cloak that covered the top half of their faces, yet their hair was long enough for me to see that the one behind the black pillar had black hair and the person behind the purple pillar had brown hair. I called out to them._

"_Hello? Who are you? Where am I?"_

_The dark haired one turned to the other. "He still doesn't know."_

"_Seriously?" the brown haired one replied, "Well then, this is gonna be fun."_

_I looked around nervously. "What will be?"_

_The brown haired one stepped into the light. I clearly saw a demented and demonic grin on his face. And then he unleashed his power. I was forced to my knees be the sheer amount of it. He walked over to me and the dark haired one joined him. I was kneeling in front of them, struggling to breathe. The sheer mass of their youki was suffocating me._

_They reached me at the same time and spoke in unison._

"_**You have inherited the power of one of the original Eight. We were the first to walk this earth and will inevitably be the last. Through our power life was born, as were all things that exist today. We are the originals.**_

_**We, are the Elementals.**_

_**You have been chosen as the one to inherit the most powerful and unstable of them all. You are going to inherit Chaos. All shall be explained in time but for now, you will see your inheritance and shall have the power bestowed upon you. Be careful, retain your mind and don't let the power consume you."**_

_With that, each placed a finger upon my forehead. I was frozen, as every memory from the two of them was bestowed on me. How they went on their own journey before the Yokai had gained sentience, a time when magic was relatively common, and the people believed in the gods. I watched them journey on a quest that was originally thought to be one thing, and the two before me were thought of as evil incarnate, and their victory over the ancient gods and how that single action brought peace and changed the world forever. _

_However, at the end of the memories, I felt the power welling up deep within me. Like a beast awakening, realizing that it has been contained, and now wants its freedom. It was great, it was powerful, it was unstable and lusted for battle. And I liked that feeling. And then I remembered. I didn't remember the things that the two had given me, I remembered my friends. How I fought to protect them, and how they fought for me. I remembered the feelings I experienced when I wanted to help them. And I reached into myself and grabbed the power, ripped it out, and commanded it. But that wasn't enough. I needed to release some of the battlelust. _

_I roared, challenging the two in front of me. I stepped back, letting the power flow out of me, and shifted into a battle stance. The two people in front of me looked back, shocked. The brown haired one smiled. _

"_well I'll be damned. He's commanding it."_

_His partner looked at him sideways, "which is why he still looks like he wants to kill us right?"_

"_No no no he needs to release some of the bloodlust. See? He's waiting for us." With that, the brown haired one launched himself at me._

_We battled for what seemed like days. It was almost never enough. Through the fighting, I realized I was learning how to control the power, how to fight with it, and I was discovering my own abilities. _

_After what seemed like a week, I finally collapsed, exhausted. I felt the power retreat inside of me, and acknowledge me as its master, almost as though it had a mind of its own. _

_The brown haired one crouched down and looked at me, then grinned. "Man, you are quite smart aren'tcha?"_

"_muh…. Wh, what do you mean?" I mumbled, I could barely keep conscious. The fighting had depleted me completely._

"_You realized it isn't just some inert mass of energy like vampires or other powerful monsters have. Yours is semi-intelligent. It has goals, and wants, and tries to achieve them not with just brute force, but with tactics. Its curious, isn't it?" He laughed and walked off. "Rest up pal. Once you finally awake, you're gonna want to be on top of your gam. You've just become the most powerful creature in all of creation, HAHAHAHAHAHA I wonder how you'll use it!"_

_And with that, I passed out. _

_I awoke on the cliff that I had thrown myself off. I was looking out to the sea, but felt two creatures approaching me. I immediately shot to my feet, nearly launching myself off the cliff in the process. The power I now had was overwhelming. I looked down and turned my palms up to me. I just stared at them, imagining the possibilities. I grinned and felt the two presences finally make it to the small clearing in front of the forest. I turned and, still grinning like a madman, faced the Chairman and Ruby-san._

End Flashback

"So that's what happened to me. Ever since then, I occasionally get dreams by the two and learn more about myself and why this has happened to me. I also learned many different and, interesting you could say, spells. Its quite the educational experience." Tsukune finished his story.

Inner Moka stared at him, then tilted her chin slightly up. "Very well, Aono Tsukune. You now have my permission to court me."

Tsukune stared at her in disbelief, jaw hanging open slightly. He just stared at her for a couple minutes, while she waited for him to start thanking her and attempting to court her. What she didn't expect however, was for Tsukune to start laughing uncontrollably.

"You, you really, ah hahaha, really think, tha-that I would want to, to court you? What fucking drug have you been tripping on?" Tsukune said breathlessly through his own laughter.

Moka stared at him in shock. This was definitely _not _what she had been expecting. She continued staring as he finished his thought.

"You, dear Akashiya-sama, are the last person I would even _consider_ dating. _EVER._" He said the final sentence with such a sense of finality, Akashiya Moka had to take a step back.

_**Tsukune,**_ she thought as she stared into his eyes and saw how deadly serious he was, and how her actions had finally come back to truly haunt her.


	5. Chapter 5

SO. I do apologize for taking so long to get the next chapter out. There is lots for me to do. And there will be even more with MW3 downloaded on my computer. HUZZAH for procrastination. Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long with the update. I realize that I did say earlier that I would recognize anyone who helped me out, but to be frank, you all had ideas I was either already planning on using, toying with the idea of using, or the idea was just flat out ridiculous and there was no way it was happening. So I simply thank all of you who actually gave a damn and decided to comment or review or send me a PM with an idea. Thanks. If the idea you had was in here, I apologize for not recognizing you but hell, there were probably about ten other people (seriously!) who had that same idea more or less. Ooh before I forget, in the third/fourth chapters, nobody managed to recognize Tsukune as the cloaked student. Just a heads up. So on with the show! Story, thing… yeah you know what I mean.

Inner Moka stared at the one she had come to respect and love. The one who now stood laughing at the mere concept of being romantically involved with her. How dare he laugh at that How dare he laugh at her! She was one of the few pure blooded vampires left on the planet! One of the elite! She started collecting her youki, enough to scare almost every monster on the planet into submission. Tsukune simply stared at her blankly, unimpressed by her display of power. Inner Moka finally summoned all the power she had at once, nearly bringing it into visibility it was so dense.

"How _dare_ you laugh at me. Here I am, one of the last pure blooded vampires to exist, and you stand there and _laugh_ at the concept of being with me? Know your place!" With that, she leaped at him, swinging her foot around in her trademark roundhouse kick.

Tsukune laughed as he grabbed her foot, leaving her stunned. There was no way he could have stopped her! It should have been impossible!

"You arrogant little bitch. Do you know the history of my ancestor and your people? How do you think vampires came to be? They were made in the likeness of the Chaos Elemental. Essentially, in the likeness of _ME_. Do you really think you could best me in a fight? Learn some humility little girl!" Tsukune roared as he swung her by her foot and into the ground, shattering it beneath the force of the impact. Tsukune let go of Moka's foot and stood above her while Inner Moka trembled on the ground.

"I am more powerful than almost anything to ever walk the face of this planet!" Tsukune roared as Moka trembled on the ground, looking at him fearfully, "You are simply a spoiled little brat! Have you ever had to work for something? Truly push yourself to your limits and get that feeling, the elation in your chest when you realize you have succeeded? No. I wouldn't think so. You've just used the power that you were given. You never know what it means to actually try for something and that makes you just fucking arrogant. So to you, the Inner Akashiya Moka, I simply say, fuck off, until you learn a little humility. I have enough power now so neither I nor any of my friends ever have to rely on you again."

With that, Tsukune straightened up, pulled his hood back over his head, dropped Moka's rosario at her feet, and walked away in the direction of the school.

**Timeskip: The Next Day**

Tsukune walked towards the school with more confidence. Rumors had spread that the cloaked student was a force to be reckoned with, that he had not only demolished the Student Police Force and their leader single handedly, but that he had shown the vampire Akashiya Moka her place. The rumors had spread like wildfire and students were attempting to discreetly give him a wide berth. As he neared the gates of the school, he sensed a small distortion in the fabric of reality and moved over to his left just as a basin crashed where he had been standing only seconds before. He smiled lightly as he turned to the right to face his little assailant, whom he already knew to be Yukari, the young perverted genius of his friends, who, apparently, still had no idea who he was.

"What did you do to Moka-sama?" Yukari raged at the cloaked student, not caring what the rumors said about his prowess. "She refuses to come out of her room! Tell me now you son of a-!" her rant was cut short by the intervention of another one of Tsukune's old friends –Kurono Kurumu. She quickly raced out and slapped a hand against the young witch's mouth, silencing her before she pissed off the mysterious cloaked student.

"I'm really sorry about her, she's just a little kid who doesn't think please don't hurt us!" Kurumu apologized and pleaded with the cloaked student. She prepared herself for him to start yelling at them both, so she was quite surprised when he started laughing. Kurumu looked at him quizzically.

"I'm, haha, sorry but you two really don't remember me, ah ha, do you?" Tsukune said to his two friends, still smiling and laughing slightly. They stared back at him in disbelief .

He pulled his hood off suddenly, rooting them to the spot. "It's me, Tsukune."

Kurumu instantly recognized the face of her Destined One. Even though some smaller features were different it was definitely him. It explained the pull she had felt in her when she first saw him, drawing her to him. Her eyes filled with tears, "Tsukune? It's you isn't it? Tsukune!" she yelled as she threw herself at him and was going to smother him in her signature hug. Tsukune caught her in midair, spun around, and pulled her to his chest. Kurumu started sobbing, mumbling over and over, "You're back you're back".

Tsukune looked over at Yukari who was still staring at him in disbelief. She was just staring at him with her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe it. He was back. Her dreams of being in a vampire sandwich could finally come to fruition! Except for the small face that Tsukune appeared to hate Moka-sama. Well, she would fix that in time.

Yukari leapt onto Tsukune, squealing with delight. Tsukune couldn't help but laugh. Smiling, he looked down at the two Yokai clinging to him, smiling and crying. This was much better than before when nobody knew who he was. He was happy his friends were by his side again. And he realized something in the past couple months that would make someone very happy, but the others would be quite disappointed. Pausing, he realized something strange.

"Wait a minute, I haven't sensed Mizore at all. What happened with her?" he questioned the two girls hugging him.

They paused, sadness apparent in their faces. Kurumu appeared to be on the verge of breaking down into tears, so Yukari explained.

"She sent us a letter. Each one of us. Apparently they were all the same. She couldn't handle your death, essentially. It was just too much for her mind you know? It sometimes happens with humans. They just can't accept the loss of something so they get stuck in denial. That's what happened to her. She dropped out of school and went back to the ice village. About a month later, her mother contacted all of us, saying Mizore just, vanished. She just up and disappeared one night. The whole village was searching for her, probably because they can't lose another female, but nobody could find her. She was too good at her stalker skills. Nobody has heard from her in over two months. We don't know what to think. We went to the priestess to plead for her to use her power to tell us where she is. She did it once and after that refuses to do it even before we ask. But that first time, she got this look on her face and it turned really white. Like, whiter than what they usually look like. Everyone has been fearing the worst." By the end of this, Yukari was shaking and had to bury her face in Tsukune's chest.

Tsukune just stood there in shock, numbly comforting the two girls hugging him tightly. Mizore was… gone? It didn't make any sense. How could she? A part of him was sad, but a larger part was happy he was still with his friends and decided to put on a brave face to comfort them.

"Hey, come on. What's wrong with you two? It's Mizore we're talking about. She isn't dead. I think she is just emotionally lost and is trying to cope with it in her own way. She'll be back." He said firmly.

"What makes you say that?" Yukari looked up at him inquisitively. Kurumu sniffled and looked up at Tsukune as well.

"She has to be. She's survived with us this far. And she knows that even if she kills herself, nobody would be better off. I think she realized that when we were at the snow village that time right when Kurumu stopped her suicide and kissed her. She's Mizore. There's no way she isn't alive." He stated this with such conviction, both Yukari and Kurumu believed him. "Now, go on to class Yukari. I have something I have to talk to Kurumu about.:

Yukari looked up at him questioningly, then shrugged and left.

"Hey, Kurumu," Tsukune whispered sarcastically conspiratorially in her ear, "wanna skip school today?" he asked her with a smirk.

Kurumu instantly lit up at the thought. _Finally, I'll have a chance to get my Destined One to fall completely and utterly in love with me! This'll show that stuck up Moka who's really the best. Yahoo!_ "Sure Tsukune! Anything my Destined One wants. I haven't been with you in sooo long. So where are we going?" she asked him innocently.

He laughed at her immediate enthusiasm and could guess what she was planning, more or less. "Well, I was here all during the break, so I got to know the forest pretty well. There's this one place I think you will really like." He held out his hand to Kurumu, who looked at it quizzically. It wasn't held like he wanted her to walk with him hand in hand. She didn't know what it was for. She looked at Tsukune and raised an eyebrow.

He smiled that warm caring smile that always made Kurumu's heart melt. "Do you trust me?" he asked. She smiled at him with watery eyes and nodded, taking his hand.

In a heartbeat, he swept her into his arms bridal style, taking her breath away. The next thing she knew, they were in the air. Tsukune had picked her up and leapt into the sky in a mere second. Kurumu looked around. They were so much higher than when she flew. Above her were the clouds. So close to her. It felt as though all she had to do was reach out and she could brush her fingers against the ceiling of the world. Tsukune laughed at her mesmerized expression as she tentatively reached out towards the clouds above.

Tsukune sighed. "There really isn't any feeling like being up here above the world, is there? I simply can't understand how you succubi can possibly stand to land when flying is so much fun."

"Simple. Not every partner we have can fuck in midair." Kurumu stated matter of factly. Then burst out laughing at Tsukune's shocked expression. After a couple seconds, he too joined her in her laughter.

For Kurumu, she felt so happy. After months of sadness mourning Tsukune's death, it was as though the sun had broken through a sky that had been overcast for years. She was submerged in a sea of euphoria. She was broken out of her reverie when she felt them start to fall towards the ground again. She clutched Tsukune tightly. Not that she thought he would let her get hurt, it was just instinct.

They slammed into the earth hard enough to make the ground crack, but Kurumu barely felt a bump. Tsukune gently set Kurumu back on her feet in the forest. She looked around and had no idea where they were. Heck, she was barely even sure that they were in the same forest! There was so much green everywhere. The forest was brimming with life, unlike at the Academy where nearly everything was dead or dying. She turned to Tsukune, about to ask him where they were when he spoke.

"Yes, we still are in the same forest as the one at Yokai Academy. You were wondering why it is so lively, unlike at the Academy where it's very brown and dead, weren't you?" Tsukune said, with a small twinkle in his eye.

She nodded, amazed that he could tell what she was going to ask. Then again, when she thought about it, it would probably be the first thing anyone would say.

"Come on," Tsukune said, breaking her out of her musings, "I undershot it a bit so we have to walk the rest of the way there. It's not far, just about five minutes if we walk normally."

Kurumu walked over to him and slowly slid her hand into his. He turned to look at her and was shocked to see that she was blushing heavily and looking at the ground.

"I know, I always push your head into my chest but this feels more loving than that and it's a little more than kind of embarrassing for me." Kurumu answered the unasked question from Tsukune. He simply smiled and squeezed her hand lightly.

"It's alright. I don't mind. Besides, we can take our time getting there. It is quite pretty in the daytime, but it becomes much different at night. You'll love it. I'm sure of it."

"Anywhere is fine, so long as it's with you." She replied, looking at him lovingly before blushing again. "Oh my god that sounded so ridiculously cheesy!"

Tsukune roared with laughter. Kurumu fought to keep from succumbing to it before she too started laughing. Still giggling, the two of them started walking into the woods.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they reached a clearing. There was a cave and a lake surrounded by grass that grew two inches tall. There were wildflowers dotting the grass, adding blues, purples, yellows, and oranges to the sea of green. The lake was clear as crystal, untainted by any pollution or other contaminants. Kurumu gasped. It was the most beautiful place in the world for her. And all the more special after Tsukune said,

"You know, you are the first person I have ever brought here. Heck, I haven't even told anyone about this place. I wanted it to be special. This is kind of a gift, I guess you could say. This is our little world, our paradise, right in the middle of the world.

Kurumu was collecting tears in her eyes from the emotions welling up inside of her. She swung around and flung her arms around his chest, thanking him over and over and over. He smiled and gently put his arms around her. They stood there in the clearing for over half an hour, holding each other, before Tsukune tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, how about we have something to eat?" He asked her.

Kurumu looked down, embarrassed. She had been so eager to go with Tsukune, she had completely forgotten about bringing a lunch with her. Seeing this, Tsukune laughed.

"Don't worry, I have quite a bit here in my bag. We can share. It's not really a big deal to me."

Kurumu was overjoyed. This day was going along even better than she could ever have imagined even in her wildest dreams.

They ate lunch, then Tsukune stood up an started unbuttoning his cloak, tossing it to the side along with his bag. Kurumu couldn't help but stare at him. In short, the only adjective she could use to describe Tsukune was _ripped_.

He was wearing an undershirt beneath his cloak that hugged his body tightly and was thin enough to leave very little to the imagination. Kurumu's eyes roamed over his chiseled abs and over his thick biceps. He wasn't bulging with a mass of muscle. He was basically dense it looked like. He was still slim and athletic looking but his muscles were that much more defined. They were slightly thicker but condensed so they weren't swelling out of his body.

He laid down on the grass, looking up at the sky. Kurumu came over and joined him, resting her head against his chest as one of his arms draped itself over her side. There they stayed, resting comfortably for the entire afternoon.

**Timeskip: Dusk, the same day**

Kurumu was woken from her dream by Tsukune shaking her gently. She sat up and looked around groggily, slowly realizing that it was turning to dusk and the date with her Destined One was coming to an end. She stood up with a resignated sigh, and looked around for Tsukune and was surprised to see him standing at the entrance to the cave, looking at her expectedly.

"Well?" he asked, "are you coming with me or not?"

She stared for a second, then quickly regathered her wits and skipped over behind him.

"Well, someone's in a happy mood now isn't she?" Tsukune laughed at Kurumu's enthusiasm. She just nodded and grabbed his hand again.

"Now stay close behind me, it's going to be dark for a while." Tsukune warned her. She nodded, ready for whatever he had in store for her.

They walked deep into the cave, Tsukune occasionally carrying Kurumu over the more treacherous areas. Soon they reached an area where Tsukune sat on the floor with his back to the wall.  
>"Come on, sit down. I'm not going to rape you or anything" He said jokingly.<p>

"Not that I would really mind Tsukune-kun." Kurumu teased. She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They sat there for a couple minutes. Just as Kurumu was going to ask what they were doing, she was cut short but the dazzling spectacle that appeared before her.

CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA just wait for the next one. It's a doozy lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's chapter 6. Sorry this took so long. Finals and all make it hard to find time to write.

_They walked deep into the cave, Tsukune occasionally carrying Kurumu over the more treacherous areas. Soon they reached an area where Tsukune sat on the floor with his back to the wall.  
>"Come on, sit down. I'm not going to rape you or anything" He said jokingly.<em>

_"Not that I would really mind Tsukune-kun." Kurumu teased. She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_They sat there for a couple minutes. Just as Kurumu was going to ask what they were doing, she was cut short but the dazzling spectacle that appeared before her._

The room was lit with a soft light emanating from an impossible event before her. Kurumu never would have believed this could possibly happen yet here it was, right before her very eyes.

They were in a large cavern and floating in the middle of it, was a sphere of water. Just floating in midair and rejecting all the laws of physics. It was a richer blue than water usually was and small droplets were circling around slowly, also suspended in the air. Looking around in awe, she saw that the walls were adorned with an innumerable amount of inch long crystals, all pointed directly at the floating orb. They were a light blue, bordering on white, in color and seemed to glow from within. Beneath the floating sphere, there was a pool of dark water, just barely illuminated with not a ripple disturbing the smooth glasslike surface. A deep base hum resonated within the crystals, just barely loud enough to discern. And if all of this wasn't strange enough, there were faint whispers everywhere. Kurumu looked around, trying to find the source, but they were everywhere, some a little louder than others and some so quiet she only heard a hiss. The words were too hard to hear, she could only hear faint murmuring.

"Welcome to the rarest of the rarest things to ever exist on this planet, no matter the dimension, a Soul Well. And this, this is a Greater Nature Well. Back before monsters and humans gained sentience, these were scattered all over the world. They were a way for the physical world to essentially interact with the spirit world. That's why in human history, many different cultures who were less "advanced" than others like the Eskimos or the Native Americans had so many spirit animals. That's because they had learned how to interact with these wells. Then the Chinese and Europeans became more technologically advanced and forgot. So these wells started getting inadvertently destroyed. But there will always be at least one. These are the most stubborn things in all of creation. They simply never give up. As a human in a movie once put it, "Life, will always find a way" and while humanity continues to destroy the natural world, Nature waits for its inevitable return."

Kurumu sat in awe as Tsukune explained the more minor details of the Soul Well. She slowly reached out towards it.

"DON'T!" Tsukune's arm lanced out and snatched her back to him, making her squeak in surprise.

"Don't touch it. It's a raw conduit of natural energy. If you touch it then your body will literally tear itself to shreds. You weren't made to handle that kind of power all at once. Even if you did manage to survive, the influx of information from the spirit world would fry your consciousness and you would, again, die." Tsukune explained.

Kurumu shivered, realizing what she had almost done to herself. But she couldn't help it, it was so pretty, it just drew her to it for some reason.

They sat there in silence for a while, listening to the murmurs around them. Tsukune was completely at peace, relaxed against the wall, eyes closed, while Kurumu leaned against him, slightly tense. The whispers put her on edge because she couldn't tell where they came from. She wasn't really scared. She knew Tsukune would protect her from anything and everything that would hurt her.

Eventually, Tsukune stood up, picking a sleeping Kurumu up into his arms and walked out of the cave. As he emerged, he was bathed in moonlight. The night had yet to end and he closed his eyes and tiled his face towards the stars, sighing. Being an elemental, he could feel the pain of the earth as it was slowly choked to death by its current inhabitants. Every fiber of his being was yearning to wipe the slate clean, to obliterate all sentient life to give the world a chance to continue living. But his humanity was aware of how humans and monsters could change. This was the only thing keeping his elemental side in check. He looked down and started walking to the school with Kurumu in his arms, wanting time alone to simply think about his dreams.

**Meanwhile, **

Outer Moka sat in a corner of her room, hiccupping. Her room was a mess. The bed was unmade, clothes were strewn across the floor. There were blood packets littered across the floor and dishes were just sitting on her table and dresser, filthy and unclean. Her hair was a ragged mess, tangled and sticking out at odd angles. Makeup ran down her face, smearing across her cheeks. He hated her. Even if he said he didn't, she knew there was no way he couldn't. She had raged at her Inner self for taking her love away from her. Inner Moka tried to defend herself, saying he had been a mortal, how he was too weak to be with her, and other arguments that Outer Moka utterly ignored and attacked straight at her Inner self's emotional core.

_How could you hurt him so badly after everything he has ever done for us!_

_**It wasn't supposed to be that bad! He had defenses that should have protected him!**_

_Do you honestly think that he would have had them up? He would only be on the defensive if he expected someone to attack him! He wouldn't have been defensive around us! He trusted us! He trusted YOU!_

_**But, I.. I didn't think… **_

_No you didn't! And now look what you've done!_

_**But he was a mortal. You know this only would have ended in tragedy for us both!**_

_That's not the point dammit! If we couldn't be with him, you could have let him down gently! Not driven him to try to kill himself!_

_**I didn't expect that. He was always so strong! Why would he have tried to-**_

_Oh I don't know, maybe because the love of his life just tried to KILL HIM!_

_**You know I never tried to kill him!**_

_You could have fooled me! I suppose its lucky he tried to kill himself._

_**Lucky! How!**_

_At least that way he survived. If he hadn't taken such extreme measures, maybe his true nature wouldn't have awakened and he might have died._

…

_He was right you know._

_**What about?**_

_You're quite the selfish bitch, as he put it. You never really cared for much other than your pride and you still don't. And I have to say, I agree with him in respect to the whole brat thing. You never worked for anything in your life really. I know the joy of achieving something hard. Maybe not getting stronger but I love the feeling when I finished a really hard article for the newspaper and I just know I did really well on it._

_**Why you little-**_

_Why I what? I'm pointing out something true._

_**How dare you attempt to lecture me. ME of all people! You should be lucky you're still alive! I could destroy you at any moment!**_

_That is your choice Ura-chan. If you choose to do so then I have no choice but to accept it. But I will act as your conscience if I have to. And I have to since you don't have one._

_**You little.. fucking… BITCH!**_

With an massive burst of youki, Moka's rosary exploded, sending a flash of pink and white light out. A shockwave traveled through the building, shaking everything and everyone in it. Once the light dissipated, it revealed Inner Moka standing in the middle of the room, her youki swirling around her, making her silver hair whip around her. Below her was Outer Moka, lying crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"**You little bitch. How dare you attempt to lecture me. You're nothing. A mere shadow of me, a real vampire.**" Inner Moka was absolutely fuming with rage. First Tsukune dares to insult her, then this mere shadow? Where had all the respect for vampires gone?

Inner Moka jumped back as the wall of her room was blown apart by an abnormally fiery explosion. When the smoke and debris cleared, both Mokas stared at the being that appeared to be hovering outside the building. The creature was staring down at them. It appeared humanoid. Beneath its skin, ripples of oranges, reds, and yellows were distinguishable. Flames appeared to come off his skin randomly and his eyes burned with a fierce internal light.

"_**So you are one who wishes to best the champion of chaos.**_" The creature spoke to them with a voice that rumbled and contained power within it.

"**You mean Aono Tsukune?**" replied Inner Moka, staring straight at the other being, being as defiant as always. "**Of course I do. He tarnished the name of the vampire by rejecting me. ME! Vampires are the most powerful!**"

"_**I can give you the power you so dearly seek.**_" It spoke to her, its voice seductive and tempting. "_**Once you have it, you can use it to show the world that vampires are at the top. You could be Queen of your entire race. You will become the Elemental of Fire. I will not change the face that you are a vampire. All I will do is augment your power and increase it exponentially. There is just, one small condition.**_"

"**Oh really?**" replied Inner Moka, "**And what might that be?**"

"_**You must use this power to completely and utterly destroy the Elementals of Death and Chaos. You will have allies which you will meet in time. But you have to destroy them. PERMENANTLY.**_"

It reached out a hand towards her. "_**Do you accept?**_"

Inner Moka stared at the creature for a minute, considering, before moving.

**~Back with Tsukune~**

Tsukune felt and ignored the initial wave of youki, despite the fact that he recognized it as Moka's. He assumed that Inner Moka was simply venting after stealing the Whip of Belmont. Then he looked up sharply at the wave of energy that suddenly permeated the air. There was only one type of creature that could make that exact energy.

"Elemental!" He growled as he suddenly sprinted towards the source.

Hey guys sorry this isn't the longest chapter I wrote. I just thought this would be a good point to end the chapter. Thanks to all who put up with my delayed update! Please please please if youre reading this, REVIEW. I LOVE it when I get a review and it encourages me to write and update. And if you do review, actually say something worth reading. Like, something you want to see or didn't like about the update or story. You get the point.


	7. ended or hiatus

Hey people this story is now on an infinite hiatus. I sincerely apologize to all you who think that this is a chapter update. I have to admit that I have quite the issue when it comes to finishing/continuing stories. This would be one such example. I do apologize to those who were expecting an update.

This is to simply say that I am putting this story on hiatus and starting a new one. Well, two new ones as a matter of fact. One on fanfiction and the other on fictionpress. The one on fanfiction will be similar to the Elemental Rosario story and the other on fictionpress (which needs more followers) is going to be like Brainless.

I hope all my loyal readers on Fanfiction will at least check out Brainless and the new story I'm going to be writing. Both original stories will have added to the end of them (ended/hiatus) and the new ones will be renamed as the old ones. Unless you people have any ideas for the new stories then PM me and gimme some name and plot suggestions!

NOTE: All innate and simply stupid or unintelligent PMs will be instantly disregarded. One liners, and obsessive PMs will be included in this category and subsequently, ignored and discarded.

The one to eventually initiate the inevitable zombie apocalypse,

ArbiterTheFirst


	8. ITS UP

hey everyone the new story is up! Check out my profile to find it. as always, R&R everyone! Oh and Fuck you Agato The Last Cryomancer. 


End file.
